


Icecream and Kisses

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Domesticity, Erogenous Zones, Established Relationship, Fluff, IceCream, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU, Scarplay, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: The summer is hot, Charles Lee likes icecream, and Aaron Burr isn't a fan of the sticky little kisses he receives. He has to, of course, repair this situation himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is December but I miss icecream and summertime and Charles Lee is a dork (confirmed) who constantly harasses Aaron with bad pick up lines and kisses and also his gunshot wound scar is hella sensitive and Aaron knows this and uses it to his advantage.

“Jesus, Charlie, can you _not_?”

Aaron was exasperated, but his voice held no real bite to it. He made a face at Charles, who, clad in shorts and a tanktop, lounged against him as Aaron worked, a laptop balanced on his knees. Although it was hot outside, and the air conditioning in Aaron’s apartment was being fussy and not kicking in, Charles lounging on him was not the problem. The problem was Charles laying kisses along his neck with lips sticky from eating icecream.

“I thought you liked kisses?” Charles teased, one hand climbing the inside of Aaron’s arm to rest at the crook of his elbow.

“I do. I don’t like sticky icecream kisses. You’re leaving a residue.” Aaron tried to sound clipped and aggravated, but he just ended up sounding amused at his boyfriend’s antics.

Charles tucked his face into the hollow where Aaron’s neck met his shoulder and laved his tongue there, tasting mint chocolate chip on Aaron’s skin. “You can leave a residue on me anytime, baby.” He said into Aaron’s neck, hands travelling up Aaron’s arms to his shoulders.

Burr sighed and looked up from his work, catching Charles’ eye. Lee smirked at him, a shock of hair falling into his face. The corners of Aaron’s lips twitched up, and he hid his smile by stroking the hair from Charles’ face and drawing him into a soft kiss.

Charles hummed quietly, delighted, and draped his arms around Aaron’s neck. He nibbled at Burr’s lower lip, sucking a little, and Aaron closed his laptop. Lee more than happily displaced the laptop to the couch, then plopped into Aaron’s lap, deepening the kiss.

Aaron allowed this to go on for some time, lifting the hem of Charles’ tanktop to slide his hands along the taut skin of his stomach. He dragged his nails just slightly over the marred skin of Charles’ bullet wound scar, and Lee squirmed, inhaling sharply.

Burr smiled, satisfied at the reaction, and went for another pass over the scar, applying more pressure with his nails. Charles moaned and pulled out of the kiss to gaze at Aaron with half-lidded eyes. Aaron leaned in, touching their noses together, and murmured, “Your icecream is gonna melt.”

Charles huffed softly, then perked up and smiled. “You make me melt.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, used to Charles’ horrible pickup lines by now. “Mhm.” He hummed, laying back a little, adjusting so Charles could lay atop him.

Lee beamed at him, gladly taking him up on his invitation and settling between his legs. Aaron cupped the back of his neck, then ran his hand along Charles’ shaved hairline to embed in the tuft of hair he left long. He pulled gently, guiding Lee into another kiss, and with his other hand, ran his fingers across Charles’ scar again.

Charles’ hips stuttered, and Aaron smirked. Maybe it was a good thing they had plenty of icecream. The summer air was hot, and it was about to get a lot hotter.


End file.
